Casted Away
by WhiteDoveWing
Summary: After Team Nastu kicked out Lucy for Lisanna, (yes i know, like any other fanfiction) Lucy went with Crime Sorciere to train. When Lucy comes back to Fairytail... she is forgotten. Until Fairy Tail learns the truth. When the GMGs comes, more drama occurs... -Who should pair up with Lucy? Take a look at my poll please! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Leaving and Finding

-Lucy's POV-

As I walked through the guild doors, laughter and the smell of booze was in the air. "Hi minna!.." Nobody but Levy, Gajeel, and Happy answered. I sighed. I was being ignored. Again. I walked over to Team Nastu overhearing their conversation.

"Lisanna! Want to join our team?!" Nastu flashed his toothy grin while Lisanna happily accepted the invite.

"Minna! What mission are we doing next?" I asked. Team Natsu exchanged glances.

Natsu spoke up "Well Luce," flashing a wide grin. "As you may have known, Lisanna is joining Team Nastu and well."

"So? Have we decided to do a harder mission? I ask. "With Lisanna we'll be even more un-stoppable!"

"Well that's the problem," Natsu explains. "You're not very helpful in our team so maybe you want to you know… go solo for a bit?"

I was hurt. My own nakama was kicking me out? "Okay." I say smiling willing the tears to not flow out. "I'll go solo."

"Really Luce?! Thanks! Grinning at Lisanna like the idiot he is he quickly runs to master to explain the new teams.

Watching him run with no hesitation shot another arrow in my heart. Saying good bye to my friends, I rushed back home, tears flowing out my eyes. I packed all of my clothes and my unfinished book inside my suitcase. I grabbed every thing that had to do with Team Nastu and tore and threw it all away. As soon as everything was packed, I headed back to the guild.

"Mira where's master right now?" I asked. Mira didn't answer and refilled booze for Wakaba. "Mira," I repeated. "Where's master right now?"

"Oh hey Lucy!" She exclaimed. "Master should be in his office. Why?" I quickly headed towards Master's office ignoring Mira.

"Oi Lucy!" Ignoring Gray I ran into master's office and locked the door shut.

"Hello my child" master looked sad.

"You know why I'm here don't you master?" I asked.

"Those idiots… Always yapping about nakama but don't realize when they hurt their own nakama!" master gritted out.

"Well it is true. I am weak so I'm going to train for a bit master, Can you remove my guild mark please?" I ended up choking out the last sentence.

"Okay my child, but come back in five years and remember to come back!" Master was literally bawling his eyes out. Thanking him I walked out of his office heading to the door.

Before I was out, Levy, Gajeel, and Happy hurried up to me. They seemed to already know what I was doing.

"Luce.." Levy whimpered. "Don't forget to write kay?" Hugging Levy and Happy I felt tears springing back up.

"I'll miss you guys." Tears streamed down my face.

"Well until then, train hard and don't die." Gajeel murmured.

"Okay Gajeel I'll take your advice because I don't want to die." I laugh a little.

Looking at the sky made me wonder how the sky will look when I came back. I saw me casted away surrounded by my few friends in the clouds. Tearing up I looked back into the jolly happy guild. _Good bye….._

-Lucy's POV-

As I walked through the forest, I thought of my friends back home. No, not back home. Back where my home used to be a happy, loving guild. Keeping my pace I thought about what Gray was about to say. Come to think of it, I did give him a cold shoulder. Well he didn't defend me fore my weakness anyways so why should I care? As I kept walking animals around me were chirping and grunting. Suddenly three hooded figures leaped in front of me. "Who's there!?" Holding up a key to Leo I backed away.

"Relax! Chill out it's just us." Pulling their hoods off they turned to look at me.

" Jellal?! Ultear?! Meredy!? What are you guys doing out her in this creepy, cold forest?"

Jellal spoke up. "I heard from Gray that you left the guild."

"How would he know?! Nobody noticed me gone besides Levy, Gajeel, and Happy." I murmured.

"Well Gray noticed and asked me to bring you back. However, I have no intentions of doing just that."

Meredy exclaimed "We came to give you some training! For now you'll stay with us! Won't it be great?!"

I sighed lightly, then smiled. "Fine fine, Ill go with you guys to train." Meredy screamed in delight. Quickly covering our ears, all of us besides Meredy covered our ears.

As soon as Meredy stopped screaming Ultear spoke. "Well I'll give you some magic to enhance your abilities but we do have a super rare lacrima with us. Holding her palm out was a white lacrima that looked like a dragon. "This is a Elemental Dragon Slayer lacrima. However, these lacrimas normally choose who they believe can hold the power of the dragons. The Elemental lacrima however will choose the heir to the ruler of all dragon slayer! It only choose the true heir to the throne. Layla could have been even called a queen!. So far, this lacrima didn't accept anyone. I have a feeling it will accept YOU."

"Me –me?! " I exclaimed.

"Well let's see" Ultear held the lacrima close to me. Suddenly a bright blinding light exploded and the lacrima jumped from Ultear's hand into me. When the light faded I could see a glow hovering around me. "I see you are the new elemental dragon slayer !" Ultear explained. "Now you have both celestial and elemental magic so now you can summon Aquarius anytime and in clean water! Well not only water of course. You have all the elements!"

I smirked. "With this power I may go back to the guild beating the heck out of Natsu! I may even surpass Erza!"

Thinking how much power she may hold not only made her feel unstoppable, but made her feel confident. So I went on traveling with Crime Sorciere for five years.


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years

_During the years_

_Year 1_

-Lucy's POV-

"Wahh why isn't this working?!" I tried to make a fireball fist like Nastu, only to end up burning my hand.

"Just practice concentrating you magic to your fist." Ultear commanded.

I closed my eyes to try what Ultear told me to do. I felt warmth on my fist. I looked and saw flames dancing on and around my fist."Finally." I sighed. This will take way longer then I thought. I looked at the burn on my hand. Staring at it hard I noticed how the burn looked like my old FairyTail mark.

I saw old memories flashing in my mind. When Team Nastu defeated Hades. When Nastu and I rescued Macao. I quickly blocked my thoughts and concentrated on healing my hand. I noticed the burn fading away.

"Meredy! I made the burn on my hand disappear!" Running over to Meredy I showed my hand.

"Wow that's so cool! You already can use healing magic! You're a fast learner!" I'm so happy that I know some new magic already! I can't wait to show FairyTail how much I learned.

Running over to Jellal, I asked him the question that was always at the back of my mind. "How and where did you get that dragon slayer lacrima in the first place? Why give it to me?"

"Well." Jellal looked up. "I found it buried 9 feet in the ground with monsters protecting it. I knew that you had a chance becoming princess of the dragon slayer from your bloodline."

I was shocked. "I'm now a princess?!"

"Technically….no. But in the world the dragons are hiding in, yes."

"You know where the dragons are." I panned.

"Um yes." I though about how Wendy, and Nastu missed their dragons. Possibly Gajeel too.

Hmm I'll tell Gajeel then, about the dragons whereabouts. "Hey Jellal, can you tell me where Metalicana is?.

Jellal stared at me. "For Gajeel right?"

I blushed. "No not like that! It's just that he might be happier if he knew where Metalicana is. For Levy too."

Jellal leaned toward my ear and whispered "They're hiding in Earthland actually."

"What?! Then why couldn't Nastu and the others find their dragon?" I asked.

"You'll find out."

_Year 2_

-Lucy's POV-

I walked past the training area wondering what my next session was about. Hearing the trees around me rustle I went into a battle stance. "Who's there?!" turning around I found nothing.

Sensing something behind me, I jumped and saw teal blades flying beneath me. "Well done Lucy! You're senses are amazing!" I looked up to see Meredy clapping her hands.

"Meredy! You scared me!" I soon heard another sense of movements behind Meredy. "Ultear? Are you there?!" I called out. As soon as I called out, a orb flashed towards me. I held up a fist. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

I moved the club and extended it towards orb. As the orb shatters, Ultear pops out of no where and claps.

Sighing I stay in a battle stance.

"There aren't anyone else to surprise attack you" Ultear reassured.

"Yeah right. Jellal probably will soon pop out too." As soon as I ended my sentence Jellal walked out of the trees. I gathered water from the nearby stream in my mouth. "Water Dragon's Roar!" A tornado of water blasted through my mouth at Jellal to only be evaporated.

"Well I didn't expect that. I came to say that lunch's ready.." Jellal looked at me accusingly.

I rubbed my head. "heh heh, gomen gomen. now lets eat!" Running to our camp I quickly sat down to start eating.

_Year 3_

-Lucy's POV-

Wondering about FairyTail, I walked by the nearby stream. Hmm I also wonder about my spirits. How are they doing? Deciding to call them out, I held up all ten gold keys. My spirits all appeared next to me.

"Hey guys " I said smiling. "How's the life in the celestial world?"

Aquarius glares at me. "I was on a date with my boyfriend…boyfriend.."

"We are! So we gotta go now but nice seeing ya Lucy!" With that, Scorpio and Aquarius both vanished.

"Okay then…Loke how is it in the celestial world?" Loke coughed. "It's fine but I'm also kinda on a date so… Bye Lucy!" Loke also leaves. Sighing I say good bye to my spirits and closed their gates.

Well I should start training now.

_Year 4_

-Lucy's POV-

I wore a hood so I wouldn't be recognized. Running quickly, I ran to Natsu's house. I remember when he had all of our memories as a team on his wall. I wanted to look at it one more time before I came back to the guild.

Sneaking to his window, I saw that his room was clean for once. As soon as I knew he was out of the house, I used my dragon slayer magic to hide my scent. I creep inside the house. The rooms were all very clean and neat.

I walked over to his wall of memories and found all of the pictures and the requests were all gone. There was only one picture there. It was Natsu and their new Team Nastu. Lisanna was clinging onto Nastu's left arm while kissing him on the cheek.

Disgusted I turned away and ran out of the house. I suddenly saw a stunned Natsu in front of me. Staring at him I changed my appearance to Lisanna. I made my scent like Lisanna's and pulled my hood down.

"Yo Lisanna!" Natsu gave me his usual toothy grin.

"Um hey. I gotta go. Bye!"

I quickly ran from Nastu. "Lisanna wait!" Ignoring his shouts I ran even faster. I quickly changed back to my normal self and my scent.

-Natsu's POV-

Hmm Lisanna was acting weird. Oh well. Gotta ask her out next time. Why was she wearing a cloak though? What did she have to do? Ehh I'll ask her later. Now then. What should I buy Lisanna as a "go out with me" present? Hmm…

_Year 5_

-Lucy's POV-

I thought about FairyTail. Its about time I decided. To come home.

_Wait for me FairyTail. I'm a new Lucy…. Watch me minna_


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Coming Home

_Previously:_

_So I went on traveling with Crime Sorciere for five years._

_Wait for me FairyTail. I'm a new Lucy…. Watch me minna_

-Master's POV-

Lucy notified Levy, Happy, Gajeel, and I that she was coming home…. I'm glad she's safe… Nobody in the guild besides us seems to remember her… Well even Happy forgot her even with the notification. Lisanna is going out with Nastu now and Juvia finally won Gray's heart..Levy and Gajeel are still on a just friend basis though.

The only major change without Lucy is the fact that most of our requests on the board been asking for a celestial mage for some reason. The board request kept asking for a celestial mage who had at least three of the golden keys but since Lucy had ten of them, no other celestial mage but Lucy in all of Magnolia could complete. Nobody thought about Lucy every time the request came up.

They would just think about normal daily life until Levy starts crying. Well I wonder what will happen when Lucy arrives.

-Levy's POV-

I can't believe Lu-chan's finally coming home! I can't wait to hear about her adventures. I wonder what will happen when Nastu realizes she's back. He might not even recognize her! Now I'm getting worried. She must be so powerful now! I wonder if her book's finished? Oh well,

I'll just have to wait and see!

-Lucy's POV-

Well I'm almost home I thought. Walking past the stream I sighed. Will I be welcomed? Ignored? Forgotten most likely, after seeing Nastu wall of his new team. Soon I was a few feet away from the building that shouted out "FairyTail". I could hear dancing, shouting, and music. Guess that part of FairyTail didn't change. I sighed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go inside!" Turning around I found Meredy behind me. "I wanted to say one last good bye."

I felt tears pooling at the edge of my eyes. Jumping on top of her I gave her a hard hug. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too."

Wiping my tears I stood up. Well I'm going in. Giving one last wave to Meredy, I walked through the doors. The first person I saw was Levy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy was crying tears of happiness.

"I'm home Levy-chan!"

Running up to Levy I immediately hugged her.

"Well who's the new girl?" Looking up I saw Lisanna smirking at me. I saw that it was Natsu who spoke.

Levy glares at him. "Nobody calls you a flame head without a reason" she spat at him.

"Levy-chan" I said softly. "Lets go see master." Levy gave Natsu one last glare before grabbing my arm.

As I was being pulled by Levy, I saw that nobody but Levy, Gajeel, and Lisanna recognized me. Happy eventually forgot about my leave and my whole existence. I was expecting this. As my thoughts whirled around me, I realized I was already at mmaster's door. Levy left me so I could have a talk with him.

I gave the door a knock and went inside.

"Lucy… welcome home" Master turned to look at me, tears streaming from his eyes.

I immediately went over to hug him. "I'm home master…" After all the sobbing, I stood up. "Can you give me back my mark? I want it back where it was before."

Holding out my hand, my FairyTail re-appeared. "Say.. I heard the Magic Games are coming up in three months.. May I join?"

"Of course." Master patted my head. "Now go introduce yourself to everyone" Leaving master's office I walked toward the bar. I told Mira my real name, including my last name.

Mira stares at me for a while. "Oh I heard about someone like you before but she was useless and died. I bet you're her older sister! Hope you're not weak." Turning away from me she began washing the cups.

I blanked out. Sister? Weak? I'm the same person for Edolas' sake! When did she become so rude? Hmph I'll show her!

Tapping her on the shoulder I asked "Can you announce my arrival Mira-chan?" Smiling a evil yet cute grin I stood on a chair.

Mira took a mic and said "This is Lucy Heartfillia, the sister of what's her name weakling that died going solo for Team Natsu."

Everyone but Levy, and Gajeel laughed. Levy was bright red and literally had steam popping from her ears. Gajeel just did his usual glare that showed more hate then usual.

"Hey new girl!" Natsu shouted. "How bout a duel to see if you're as weak as your sister?"

I glared at him. I soon calmed down and smirked. "Fine then. Oh wait you're probably not even at my skill level."

A blood vein popped out of Natsu's forehead. "Oh really! Let see if that's true after I beat up your face!" Nastu roared fire everywhere.

"Okay then I challenge the whole Team Natsu! Including Wendy if you don't mind."

Wendy panicked. "Wh- why m-m me?" "Because even you didn't bother remembering my sisters name!" I shouted.

"Nor did you Happy! And Nastu, you really have no respect for the dead to call my sister a weakling!" Natsu was boiling by now. "Team Nastu and Wendy gather up!" Natsu gathered them up and started whispering. Haha they'll never win I thought.

_"So lets battle"_

-Natsu's POV-

How dare that weakling's sister talk to me like that! I have no disrespect to the dead. Well only to her sister! But she must be strong to challenge all of us. We won't lose though! For My love with Lisanna! I won't fail to protect her! I remember when I fell in love with that weakling. She seemed so strong and pretty but when Lisanna came back, I realized how weak she was compared to Lisanna. And how Lisanna is so much prettier! I'm glad Lisanna came back or I could've made a big mistake.

-Gajeel's POV-

Gi hee. This battle is going to be interesting. I wonder if Lucy learned new types of magic. That Lisanna sure did. Where did she learn celestial magic in the first place? What type of keys does she hold? Is she trying to copy Lucy? Well Levy better be searching that up.

_hmm…_


	4. Chapter 4: Team Nastu vs Lucy

_Previously_

_"Team Nastu and Wendy gather up!" Nastu gathered them up and started whispering. Haha they'll never win I thought._

_"So lets battle"_

-Lucy's POV-

I walked into my brand new luxurious room. The living room was huge and the kitchen had beautiful marble flooring. My bedroom had white covers with some gold markings. I'm glad I went on so many missions so I could be rich! Oh yeah huh. I have that battle with Team Nastu too… Better get ready.

I went to my closet to change. I found a pretty white minidress with small gold markings, matching my bed. An outfit fit for an elemental slayer… Since it won't be able to get dirty. Putting the dress on, I wore my usual belt with my keys and whip.

Quickly calling all my spirits, I told them to not go on a date and to be ready when the battle comes. I let all my hair down which had gotten very long. "Open the gate of the Giant Crab… Cancer!" I sat on my chair as Cancer appeared.

"Hello. A new haircut, ebi?"

I nodded at him. "Please cut my hair up to right below my shoulder. After my hair cut I put on a pretty white rose clip. Okay I'm ready. Heading out I grabbed my book to give Levy.

I looked around and put on a hood. I headed to the guild and saw that a huge stadium was prepared. Soon everyone was taking bets on who would win. Obviously Levy, Master, and Gajeel voted for me. But Gildarts voted for me also. Everyone else voted for Team Natsu . I heard whispers that Natsu got weaker after he started going out with Lisanna.

Blehhh.

-Master's POV-

Lets see how much you improved Lucy.. I feel this huge amount of magic I never felt before… "Okay my children? Are you ready?!"

-Lucy's POV-

I get into a fighting stance. Hmm I won't show everything I learned.. yet. I put my hand near my keys. Master held up the blank gun.

"Get ready!.. Set… GO!" As soon as the word "go" got out, the crowd cheered.

I saw Wendy using her support magic. I immediately took out the key to Aries. "Open the Gate of the Ram… Aries! Aries! Stop Wendy from using any more support magic!"

Aries got into a battle stance. "I'll try my best.. I'm sorry!" Aries put her hands out. "Wool Bomb!" A puff of pink wool flew towards Wendy. As soon it hit, Wendy was asleep.

During that time however, Natsu and Lisanna were trying to do a Unison Raid. Natsu had a flame around… a celestial spirit!? But how… I noticed Lisanna had four keys on her bracelet.

I suddenly sensed someone behind me. I leaped and turned around to see Erza behind me and a sword slicing beneath my feet.

"Open the Gate of the Lion….Leo!"

Loke turned to me. "Need my help Lucy?"

I face palmed myself. "That's why I called you! Beat up Erza!" Like every Fairy Tail member however, Loke was scared of her.

He gulped. "O-oh Okay."

Erza smirked. "Loke huh. Easy opponent. Heaven's Wheel!" Erza requiped into her armor. "Trinity Sword!"

I jumped back as Loke gathered magic power. "Regulus Impact!" He punched Erza to only be hit back. "Adamantine Barrier!" Erza was in her Adamantine Armor.

Loke panicked. "Bye Lucy." and poof he went.

I sighed. Time to show my new powers.

Hmm fire won't work against Natsu while water and lightning won't wor- Blue flames with stars hit my chest. I fell over panting. Dang they actually did the unison raid. I quickly healed my burns and wounds.

Natsu stared at me shocked. His jaw dropped. "You can heal yourself?! Gramps that's not fair!"

Master just smiled. "Wendy could've healed you if you bothered waking her up."

I smirked. Not if she can't wake up. I ran over to the lingering blue flames and began to shove it in my mouth.

Natsu jaw dropped lower. "And she can eat fire too? What type of mage is she? She's so not like her sister."

I burped. "Thanks for the meal flame head." I leaped to the farthest area. "Urano…Metria!" I had mastered this spell to the max of its limit.

Stars and bright lights surrounded each of the Team Nastu's members. A huge explosion could be seen and heard. Erza used her shield but because of the spell's power, the impact could be seen.

Natsu, the nitwit he is went in front of Lisanna as if to protect her from a spell that surrounded them. Since Nastu was next to Lisanna, the huge spell that surrounded each individual, the damaged given to Natsu was also given to nearby neighbors such as, Lisanna. Same for Lisanna to Natsu.

I purposely made the damage less on Wendy for being a young innocent girl.

Gray was less damage then Nastu because the impact took on his ice shield and he was ready for the attack unlike Natsu.

Erza stood up and got back into a stance. Lisanna fell down while Natsu staggered up with Gray. I smirked. Lisanna suddenly got up even with the damage.

She winced and unhooked a gold key. "Open the Gate of the Paired Fish...Pisces!"

A mother and son appeared ready for battle. I smiled. They don't know what's coming at them.

Pisces swiped her hand. "Water Strike!" A beam of water headed towards me. I held up one of my keys into the beam before jumping up.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer…Aquarius!" Aquarius held up her urn. She growled. A huge wave of water swept the whole area. The spectators got soaked. Nastu's flame got burned out while Gray chained himself to the ground with his ice.

Erza changed into her Sea Empress Armor to resist the water.

Lisanna and Wendy got swept somewhere.

I sighed. "This is not over yet huh.." I quickly gathered the air, water, and fire by hitting Natsu to burp out some flames. "Elemental Dragon's….Roar!" I swept the whole Team Natsu into the whirl of white, blue, and red. Team Natsu was all knocked out.

Master stood up. Grinning he grabbed the mic. "And the winner is Lucy Heartfillia!" Ninety-nine percent of the room groaned giving out the bet money. I smiled to the crowed.

I spun around in my perfectly clean and still new looking white dress."Thanks for watching the amazing battle between the sister of the weak and the oh so powerful Team Natsu !"

-Natsu's POV-

Wow she's strong. I groaned. To be able to beat the whole Team Nastu. While Lisanna gave her an advantage by summoning water by her spirit. God she's weaker then I thought! She seemed strong when that Luce's sister was here. Luce also seems way prettier then Lisanna. Hmm maybe it's time for a break up. With my power and her weakness, that's no match in heaven. With Luce's power however… that's a match that can't be dissolved.

-Lisanna's POV-

I could feel myself getting scared. I just proved myself to be weaker then Lucy. Giving her an assist too. I think Natsu's going to break up with me… Why does Lucy have to ruin everything! Even learning celestial magic didn't make me stronger! Stupid spirits. So dumb they don't even follow their master. Just when Natsu seemed close from proposing. Grrr stupid weak Lucy…Even being with Natsu for only a year means true love! She just has to ruin everything..


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

-Lucy's POV-

I woke up in my luxurious bed. I looked at the soft white canopy over my head. Yawning, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. After taking a shower I changed into a tight white tee with light gold markings and shorts. I hooked on my belt with my keys and whip.

I went to the kitchen to cook a quick breakfast to find a flame brain sitting at the dining table. I closed my eyes wondering how he knew where I lived. Sighing I started to make an omurice. The flame brain sat as if he was waiting for me to cook for him.

When I finished, I cleaned everything up and put the plate of omurice down.

"Itadakimasu!" Natsu swiftly grabbed my fork and plate and got ready to eat.

Snatching back the fork and plate, I swiftly ate my breakfast in neat bites.

Nastu pouted. "Hey that was mine!" I growled at him. "No it wasn't and get out of my house." Literally kicking him out the window I locked all windows and put a security barrier that would only let Master, Levy, and Gajeel come in. I couldn't hear any complaints or thudding like Natsu would normally do if he was kicked out.

I quickly put my hair into a small ponytail on the right side of my head with the rest loose. Snapping my fingers, I was teleported to the front of the guild. I walked in doing a little hop.

I saw Juvia worrying over Gray's injuries. I saw Levy and Gajeel talking too. I walked over to Levy and Gajeel.

"What's up guys?" Before they could answer, Natsu walked calmly into the guild with a crying Lisanna following.

Elfman and Mirajane immediately went over to Lisanna.

Elfman pounded his chest. "So you hurt my sister huh! That's not being a man!" He stomped over the Natsu to only be blasted out the door.

Mira sighed. Even the matchmaker couldn't get them back together.

I turned back to Levy. "So did you guys figure out how Lisanna got celestial magic?"

Levy looked up from her book. "Well this book say that the user can get celestial magic by defeating a celestial ma-" Natsuslung his arm over my shoulder. I quickly punched him out the door after Elfman.

"Sorry Levy-chan you were saying?"

Levy continued. "So defeating a celestial mage and earning a golden key can make the victor earn that type of magic without stealing it completely. But it would take a while to actually summon a spirit. In other word, Lisanna was training too."

I thought hard. Yukino was the only other celestial mage with the remaining two gold keys from what I remembered after meeting her during my sessions. How did she get defeated though?

Natsu eventually came back over. "Hey Luce." He gave me a grin. I gritted my teeth. "What. Do. You. Want?"

He backed off a bit. "Hey hey! How did I anger you?" I glared at him. "Oh I don't know..By calling my sister weak!"

He cocked his head to the side. "Who? Oh yeah. That's because she is weak. But you're amazing! Strong! Pretty! Will you go out with me? And join Team Natsu?" He smiled a puppy like smile.

Gajeel just turned away while Levy slammed her book shut.

I slapped him. "Heck you ignored my sister, you called her weak and now you're complimenting me?! Dude you insulted my dead sister and you want me to go out with you when she loved you!? I would be a dimwit like you!"

Natsu whimpered.

Gray muttered. "She got that right."

Natsu glared at Gray. "You want to go?!" Calming down, Natsu turned to me.

"But will you join Team Natsu at the least?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're team is full."

He grinned. "That's easy. We can just kick Lisanna out!."

Elfman was back inside when he heard that. He steamed while Lisanna kept sobbing.

"You're going to kick out Lisanna for me? Like you kicked out my sister for her?"

Natsu looked proud. "Yep. it's a sicle. cicle?"

I slapped him again. "It's cycle. And I would be a fool too join." I stalked off to Master's office.

"Master the request board doesn't have any hard missions that. Do you think im ready for S-class missions?"

Master boggled his eyes. "Yes but I think you should train. And the GMGs are coming and you need to be ready."I sighed.

"Well whats that mission asks for a celestial mage? With three gold keys?"

Master scratched his head. "The quality of the ink and paper looks like it came from a royal family. But it was found on the mountain with the waterfalls."

I looked back outside. "Hmm I want to get away from Natsu. I'll take it!" I ran out of master's door and snatched the request.

"Don't forget to train!" he called out.

Waving my hand I let him know that I heard him.

"Mira-chan~!This is my mission… Bye!"

I winked oh so cutely at the guys staring at my tight shirt and ran outside.

Hmm now what? I need hmm three pairs of….

-Gray's POV-

Wow Lucy got way stronger… She didn't let me say goodbye though.. I missed her but I have Juvia now.. I wish I could've just said sorry to Lucy before she left again. Now Lisanna is leaving our team, dang that dimwitted flame brain is so dumb. Oh Juvia's coming over now.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia skipped towards me. "Doesn't this Lucy remind you of Juvia's old love rival?"

I had the urge to say that she is the same love rival. "Sure.. Juvia I have to go home now.."

Juvia pouted. "Let Juvia come too!"

I rubbed my temples. "Fine fine.."

Natsu'sPOV-

I can't stand being rejected! I have to make her love me somehow…Like Gray said, promises don't matter if the person who made them promise understands! Thank god I don't have to marry Lisanna though.

-Lisanna's POV-

Hmmm Natsu is acting stranger everyday…. what happened when he kicked out Lucy? To the whole guild?

_Right after Lucy got kicked out_

_-Natsu'sPOV-_

_Haha now FairyTail will be so strong! I spotted Lucy running out the door while everyone but Levy, Gajeel, and Happy ignored her. Hmm is it because __she got kicked out? Better apologize. I sniffed the air. What's this smell of salty water? I looked at the path Lucy ran through. I could see wet splatters__. __Tears. Aw did she really get that hurt? I should go help her solo train a bit then! I followed Lucy's scent trail until I scented Gray following. _

_"Gray why are __you following me!?"_

_ Gray just stared at me. "You love her don't you?"_

_ I blushed. "No I'm supposed to love Lisanna!"_

_ Gray kept staring. __"Is it because of __your promise?"_

_ I looked down. "mayyybe." _

_"Then go after her." I looked up. _

_"Lisanna will understand. Come on. Follow her!" I started running. Thanks ice __stripper…. I sprinted ahead until someone head locked me._

_What th-? My eyes widened when I saw Jellal. Then some long haired blond wearing a crimson __vest and mask. He held two fingers to my right temple. I tried to move. What is he doing?_

_ I suddenly saw my memories on Team Nastu rewinding. Lucy __… She died!? What no! I saw myself running to Lucy as a monster struck his talons through her chest. Lucy.. Falling… In this solo mission… All my fault…_

_I started to cry. I blacked out until I found myself at my house. I fell into a deep depression and acted all happy and asked out Lisanna. __I blocked every memory of Lucy.. Until I forgot about her…_

Present

-Rufus's POV-

Wow my memory magic sure got stronger. After putting a a spell that changed a memory on everyone inside the guild, Lucy really was forgotten.

* * *

Short note! The spell Rufus used on everyone was only used specifically on Nastu, and everyone in the Guild. Gray, Laxus, Master, Levy, and Gajeel weren't inside so the spell wasn't casted. And the spell purposefully wasn't casted on Lisanna.

And vote on my Poll on who should Lucy pair up with!


	6. Chapter 6: D-Dragon!

Note: There's three months until the GMGs

-Lucy's POV-

Okay I packed everything I need for about two months. Hmm but why am I needed? Well I'll see later. I snapped my fingers and teleported to Levy. I heard a scream. I turned towards the scream and saw a naked Levy wrapped in a towel… As quick as possible I teleported myself into Levy's living room and waited until she came back fully clothed.

I sighed. "Levy we're both girls… It doesn't matter you know…"

She blushed. "I know but I didn't know it was you Lu-chan.. Last time when Gajeel ca-." She abruptly stopped mid-sentence and turned even a brighter shade of red.

I laughed. "No way… Gajeel? He saw you?!"

I couldn't stop laughing. "Last time that happened to me was when I was in Team Natsu. I remembered when I last laughed this hard.. It was in Edolas, when Lucy Ashley, Gemini, and I all went as triplets..

I shook my head. "Anyways Levy-chan, I'm going away for about two months for a mission so can you investigate on Nastu and Lisanna? I sense a some magic around them.. Nastu at least."

Levy saluted. "Leave it too me!" She immediately started to search in her library for a certain book.

"Well then bye Levy-chan! See you in two months!" Levy waved. "Bye Lu-chan! Don't forget to write!"

I went to the guild to tell master that I was leaving. I knocked on his door before entering. "Master! I'm leaving for the mission now!"

Master nodded. "Come home safe!"

I walked out the doors and looked at the sky. Five years ago I was standing here looking at the sky… I noticed a cloud that looked like a dragon. There was also a girl touching the dragon.

Hm.. I walked over to the roads and waited for a carriage. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pushed that unknown person and got into a stance.

"Woah there! Chill out Lucy!"

I noticed that it was Gray. "I thought you were a bandit or something!"

Gray smirked "A bandit on a mission to steal someone's heart?"

I blushed. "No! Anyways, why are you here? You're with Juvia too!"

He looked down. "I was joking but I wanted to say.. I'm sorry."

I was confused. "Sorry? For what?"

He looked back up. "That I didn't say anything when you left the guild. I should have stopped you"

I looked at him shocked. "You remember me?

He nodded. "I don't know why everyone thinks you're dead though. I keep sensing some spell on them too."

"You too?! Hey can you investigate about this with Levy? Levy is trying to figure out what spell and what it does"

He nodded. "It's the least I can do for you."

I smiled. "It's fine. I forgive you. At least you remember me."

He waved as I got on the carriage. "Stay safe!"

I waved back "I will!" And soon Magnolia looked like a small house from the distance.

I remember when Natsu kept moaning about the movement and how he wanted to barf. Nice and quiet with out him moaning and all the bickering. Until I almost arrived I noticed something weird. I heard a slight moaning and I could smell something disgusting.

I soon spotted a tuff of salmon colored hair peeking out from the back.

I felt steam popping out of my ears. "Natsu!"

I looked into the back to see a green faced Natsu. I snapped my fingers and teleported him to the guild. I took his barf with him too.

I sighed. He's always following me. The carriage suddenly stopped. I looked at the driver. "What's wrong?"

He pressed a button. "I can't go any further. This snow is blocking the way."

I just stared. Snow? In the middle of spring? I just noticed how the air gotten chillier.

I gave the driver the money I owed him and stared at the huge mountain. I stared at the top hoping that I wouldn't wind somewhere else as I willed myself to be on top. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. It worked! I'm on top!

I looked at the view. The blue sky. The green grass. Wait the green grass?! I looked around and noticed that all the snow was gone. I suddenly saw a huge shadow behind me. I turned around and saw a- a dragon?!

The dragon had beautiful white scales and two gleaming gold horns. Her talons looked like pure gold. "You did well to get up here, Mage with the three gold keys."

I gulped. She let out a laugh

"You don't have to be scared." I saw her gleaming white teeth when she laughed. I just stared.

She ducked down. "Well climb on." I hesitated before climbing on. "Here we go!"

She flapped her magnificent white wings and launched into the sky. She soared through the clouds. It was unbelievable. I laughed into the sky. We soon landed in front of a waterfall. She walked behind the water into a cave. She lied down on a mossy nest. "Well then mage with the three gold keys." She bowed.

"I am the Elemental Dragon, Queen of all Dragons, Queen Layla."

I gasped. "Layla? Wait are you?"

She shook her head. "You know how Porlyusica is the Edolas counter part of Grandeeney? I nodded.

"Well… Your mother, Layla Heartphillia, is my Edolas counter part."

I stood shocked. "Then why is there an Edolas counter part of me?"

She smiled "Well your father is a human with a counter part too. So you are part edo and part human, like Lucy Ashley."

I looked at her shocked.

"So that's why the dragon lacrima accepted me.. because I am a princess.."

Layla nodded. "This is why I created that mission. I knew you have most of the keys that no one in the world could have three. I called you so you can be a third generation dragon slayer."

I thought hard. How did Jellal know that the dragons are here? How did he know I was going to find out soon?

I looked at Layla. "I would love to train with you."

-Jellal's POV-

I looked through the camera lacrima and saw Lucy talking with Layla. Good. This is supposed to happen.

Rufus walked up to me. "When should I correct the memory spell? Lucy's friends are close on figuring it out."

I thought a bit. "Correct it today."

Rufus nodded. "Lucy is will to be able to destroy it right?" I nodded. "If she becomes a third generation then she will."…..

_ Sorry Natsu, For taking Lucy __away.. For hurting you…But I had to so the world won't fall. Lucy has to train to become a third generation. It's for everyone. I stared into __the sky. Acnologia has to be destroyed.. Before a new type of dragon slayer is born…But it might be too late..._


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

-Lucy's POV-

Smoke was dancing in the cave when I woke up. I noticed that Layla was already up, cooking breakfast. Or trying too. "Layla? I could cook if you want" Layla ignored me. She used her talon to shift the sparks as she brought out a big pot.

"Lucy your first assignment, find some water and bring me some mushrooms." I changed into some comfortable clothes.

"Find? Won't it take to long?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "There's something called magic in the wor-"

I blushed. "I get it, I get it." I waved a bucket. "See you later!" I walked out of the cave to be splashed by some water.

I forgot that the waterfall was technically our cave curtain. Blushing, I put the bucket next to the waterfall and concentrated on the water. A small jet of water went from the waterfall, and into the bucket. When the bucket was filled, I tried to take all the grit out of the water.

I thought of solid items and moved them to the side in my mind. I looked and saw that the water was now filtered.

I went back inside and put the bucket down. "I'm going to look for mushrooms now!"

Layla waved her tail.

I took some gloves and another bucket. This is going to take a while.

-Natsu's POV-

I should have asked Wendy to cast troia on me before I followed Lucy. I walked back into the guild and noticed everyone looking glum. "Hey guys! Why so glum? Ice pick?" Everyone stared at me. I then noticed a guy in a crimson coat an ha-

"Hey I know you! You and Jell-" The crimson coated guy interrupted me.

"I came to tell the truth to everyone. We are very sorry for having to have done this but it was for the best. He put his two fingers to his head and pointed at me. I suddenly saw Lucy in my memories. In a lot of them. Wait I knew Lucy before? I saw Lucy and I laugh together. Fight together. I saw her throw her pillow when I broke into her house. What's this about? I saw Lucy and I dance together.

Suddenly a memory of Lucy running away crying appeared. I saw myself run after her to be interrupted by Gray.

_"You love her don't you?" _I heard Gray's words in my head. I saw myself blush and blabber about Lisanna. Then another sentence popped up. _"Then go after her."…. "Lisanna will __understand. Come on. Follow her!" _.. I thought hard.

But Lisanna didn't understand… She still doesn't! I looked up and saw myself running after her. I soon saw the crimson coat and Jellal cast a spell on me.

I saw what I saw that time. Lucy dying. My fault. But that wasn't true! That was all lies. The vision ended. I clenched my fist. I glared at the crimson guy.

"Why did you take my Lucy away from me!" I sprinted at him, my hands aflame. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear suddenly appeared. Ultear raised her arm and made time slower for me.

"T-tell M-e!"

Jellal shook his head. "I'm sorry Nastu.. For huting you this bad but this is classified information right now." I tried to move but my body acted way slower then my mind. Levy and Gajeel crashed through the door.

"Minna I know why everyone thought that Lu-chan was de-!" She gasped.

"You!" She stalked up to Jellal and did something nobody thought she could do. She punched him in the face. "How DARE you hurt Lu-chan! She's family! How dare you hurt ALL OF US! Why does it have to be a secret! Why couldn't you just let us know! Baka! BAKA!" She punched his other cheek. "What's so important that you had to take her away from us! Make her feel alone!"

Gajeel had to pull Levy away from Jellal since she was going for his throat. Levy ended up bruising Jellal's cheeks and arms and crimson coat's nose.

Jellal just bowed his head. "I'm sorry. But you cannot say a word about this to Lucy"

I roared slow mo. "O-out of a-all t-things! A-after h-hurting e-everyone you m-make us k-keep t-this as a s-secret?!" Thoughts ran through my head. Dead sister?! I made Lucy hurt this badly and it was this man's fault!

Erza stepped forward. She put a hand to Jellal's cheek. "Is this really the man I love?" and walked away dropping a single tear drop. Everyone was shocked. Erza turned around. "You told me you had news! You told me you were coming to visit! And this is what you bring us?! More secrets and the truth!? Did you not learn anything from being with us?!"

Erza busted the already broken door and stalked out. Jellal fell on his knees. "She's right isn't she?.. You guys deserved to know.."

Ultear pulled him up. "We all make mistakes…"

Meredy nodded. "This is what you get for not listening to me!" She smacked Jellal with her shoe.

Crimson coat stepped forward. "I am Rufus Lohr. The reason why we took Lucy away is because Acnologia.. Is back. And the only person who has the strength and power to defeat it is Lucy Heartphillia."

Everyone gasped. "Lucy Heartphillia is the lost princess of the dragon slayers."

I looked up. Princess? "That's why many dragon slayers feel attracted to her." he smirked. "So she had to feel weak and you couldn't interrupt the process soo…" Rufus went on about her being an elemental dragon slayer and the third generation. "..And so she is being trained by a Elemental dragon right now" he finished. "A dragon?!" I stood up.

"I have to follow her!"

Ultear stopped me again. "Remember no telling anything?"

I nodded "I know just let me tell her that I'm sorry!"

Ultear shook her head. "You have to wait until Lucy's back."

I growled. I have to tell Lucy my feelings. My true feelings.

-Lisanna's POV-

I watched silently the as whole truth was beign let out. I noticed how Nastu was truly hurt and how he loved Lucy. Not me. And how he thought I understood that he loves Lucy. I started crying. It's always Lucy. Always. Even when he kicked her out, he felt sorry and wanted to help. It's always Lucy.

I suddenly heard a voice in my head. "Lisanna." the voice growled. "You want Dragneel don't you?" I looked around and saw my nakama crying. "Who are you?" I ducked outside. "I can give you Dragneel."

I suddenly saw Natsu in my head. Natsu walked up to me and held me close. He stroked my hair and I sighed.

That image suddenly changed to a new one. I saw Natsu and Lucy holding hands. They embraced each other and soon kissed. I turned away in disgust.

"Yess Lisanna. I can help you." I nodded. "I will do anything. Let Natsu love me!" The voice laughed. "I am a dragon and I will teach you a dragon slayer's magic.. To defeat Lucy and to be like Nastu." I started laughing.

"Yes! What type of dragon are you? Who are you?" The voice growled. "I was supposed to be the King of Dragons. I call myself..


	8. Chapter 8: Noir Heart

-Lucy's POV-

I washed the dishes as Layla lied on her back sighing. I stopped washing. "What's wrong?" Layla kept sighing. "Layla? Are you okay?"

Layla rolled over. "It's nothing. There's just some guy that makes these decisions that seems really wrong. "Oh? Who?" I started to dry the dishes. "He told me not to tell you but can I trust that you won't go rampaging home." I looked at her warily. "It depends."

Layla sat up. "This guy's name is Jellal." I immediately stopped drying. "Jellal?" Layla nodded. "When Team Nastu kicked you out.. Nastu went after you. He loved you. But then a memory mage and Jella cast a spell on the guild when Levy, Gajeel, and Gray was out. They altered the memory of you to a memory of you dying going solo.

So the everyone you knew died of shock and became new people. Which is why Mira was so mean. And for some reason they didn't cast it on Lisa-" I stared at Layla. "Why did Jellal hurt my nakama. Hurt me! Jellal didn't seem to be like that. I thought he wa-."

Layla shushed me. "He did it so there can be a chance to save the world." I widened my eyes. "A chance? If everyone in danger?!" Layla nodded. "It was said that a third generation elemental dragon slayer can beat all the dragons. Including Acnologia.

My jaw dropped. "You mean that black dragon?! The one that nearly destroyed the guild?!" Layla looked up sorrowfully. "He was once supposed to be my mate.. He used to be the most kind hearted dragon alive.. Until Zeref corrupted his mind to believe that a certain dragon was taking me away from him."

Layla sighed. "He was the love of my life.. After Zeref came, He began to call himself Noir Heart and he tried to destroy the dragon he thought stole my heart." I gasped. "No!" Layla nodded sadly. "My best friend… Igneel.."

I knelt next to Layla. "Nastu.." Layla continued. "So I saved Igneel, giving Acnologia more wrong ideas.. Blackening his heart,, Noir Heart.." She shook her head.

"Anyways along with the deal. Acnologia is looking to train a certain person to become the dark dragon slayer. There wasn't a dark dragon slayer for eons. The dark dragon slayer had the power to destroy the elemental one. So before Anologia can train another, you have to become a third generation.

I stared at the wall. My friends.. They didn't mean to hurt me.. Nastu… I stood up. "I have to tell Nastu that I know though! Jellal told the truth today, didn't he?" Layla looked shocked. "How did you know?"

I smirked. "I study hard don't I? I learned how to look into people's minds even when they're not here. So I looked at his mind when you were telling the truth." Layla stood up. "Well we need to hurry the training for your guild and the whole world." I nodded.

_I'm so sorry Nastu!_

-Lisanna's POV-

"_I was supposed to be the King of Dragons. I call myself…_Noir Heart." I thought a bit. "Black Heart?" I walked further away from the guild. "My heart turned black after my mate betrayed me for another.."

I sat on a step. "So what type of dragon are you?" "I am a dark dragon.. I shall teach you the art of Dark Dragon Slaying magic." I stood up. "When does my training begin?" _I'll get you Lucy!"_

-Levy's POV-

I noticed Lisanna sneaking out, nodding her head. Hmm is she talking to someone? I picked out a book that my mother gave me when I was younger. I flipped to a page and gasped. _A elemental dragon slayer is unbelievable. They have the power to destroy all of the dragons including the elemental dragon itself.__The only one who can over power it is a dark dragon slayer. _I was shocked. I knew Anologia was a dark dragon..

This is the reason Lu-chan has to be a elemental dragon slayer! Other wise Anologia's dragon slayer can destroy her.. I slammed my book shut. "Jellal.. I have to ask you something.." I walked up to Jellal. "You know who the next dark slayer is right? That's why you didn't want to tell the truth.."

Jellal buried his face in his hands. "This made it worse. She's being trained by Anologia right now!" I thought hard. "It's Lisanna isn't it?" Jellal nodded.

_Oh no! Lu-chan… Come home safe.._

* * *

Sorry this chapter's shorter then normal ^^' I've been busier lately so it make me more days to write! Please Vote on my poll and review! I promise I'll write a longer chapter next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

-After the first month-

-Lucy's POV-

"Lucy have you tried doing dragon force yet?" I nodded. "But my powers seem to always drain out before anything even happens." Layla stood up.

"Concentrate your magic to where you think is the most important. I closed my eyes and thought of my heart. The guild. I wonder how they're doing? Do they know the truth yet? Is Jellal in hid- Layla interrupted my thoughts.

"You need to concentrate! Don't wander your thoughts." I sighed. Trying again I closed my eyes. Suddenly there was a huge crash. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow. Layla got into a stance. "Who's there?!" Suddenly a white light filled the room. Layla eyed each spot of the room.

"I sense two dragon slayers.. They have the scent of Skiadrum and Weisslogia." I kept my stance. Two people can be seen in the distance. The duo walked in through the entrance. I concentrated my magic. "Elemental Dragon's Ro-!?"

The strangers quickly ran over and tackled me. One of them wrapped my wrists together while the other was talking quietly with Layla. "Hey you! Let go of me!" When I looked at the two closely, I saw that one of the pair had blonde hair while the one holding my wrists had black.

"What?! Sting? Rogue?" Layla sighed. "I see you actually came... Don't tell me.." Sting and Rogue bowed. "Queen Layla.." Sting murmured. "Noir Heart had chosen his successor.." Layla looked down. "Is it?" Sting nodded. "He has chosen Lisanna Strauss.. Rogue let me stand up.

"We came to go get you Lucy… Lisanna has finished half of her training.. We have to go defeat her before she learns more." I shook my head. "No. I believe Lisanna still will stand true to the guild.

I'm not going back until I finished my training." Layla looked pained. "Lucy.. We can train back at the guild. You have to convince her to not train." I sighed.

Being back at the guild. When everyone knows the truth. How will I also convince Nastu? I still love him now that I know it's not his fault. And that's probably the reason she went dark. "Fine. I'll try but I don't know if she will be able to come back."

Rogue nodded. "It will be tough. But you have to try. Layla, can you fly us all back to Fairy Tail?" Layla nodded. "Let's go."

-Lisanna's POV-

"Dark Dragon's Roar!" A dark tornado flew out of my mouth. _Yesss…. Put more evil thoughts into your magic… Think of Lucy and Nastu.. _ My anger grew. "Dark Dragon's… Roar!" A similar tornado flew out, crackling with magic. _Yess… Keep going Lisanna…."_

-Levy's POV-

I started to keep watch over Lisanna. I silently follower her as she walked into a forest. I suddenly felt a iron grip on my shoulder. "Where you going shrimp?" I turned and saw Gajeel looking down on me. Blushing I pushed him away.

"Shhh!" I quickly looked back at Lisanna to make sure she wasn't looking. "Come here!" Dragging Gajeel, I walked a distance to make sure Lisanna couldn't see or hear us. I made runes around so nobody could see or hear us.

"So pipsqueak.. stalking Lisanna? You've been doing that for about.." Gajeel started to count with his fingers. "A month now." I smirked. "And how do you know that?" Gajeel turned red. "I was just worried about my nakama shorty.."

I giggled. "Okay okay… But Lisanna's acting weird.. She also has this weird aura too.." Gajeel nodded. "I can smell out a dragon I hope I'll never see again.." I stared. "It can't be.." He nodded. "Achnologia.. Is training her by her hatred."

"Why didn't Nastu notice yet then?" Gajeel snorted. "Nastu's sick by sadness of being rude to Lucy that his nose is stuffed." I sighed. "It's probably Lucy then. Before Lucy came to the guild… Nastu was heartbroken about Lisanna's 'death' but now it's the same with a different person.. Lu-chan.."

Gajeel looked up. "Well I can sense a dragon slayer flying above us so bunny girl probably will be at the guild in about… two minutes. I gasped. I dispelled the runes.

"Gajeel come on!" I started running towards the guild. Lu-chan!

-Lucy's POV-

I was on Layla's back with two other dragon slayers turning green behind me. I giggled. I didn't bother casting Troia on them. Soon we landed in front the guild. Layla flew back off. _I'll be hiding in the forest.. Come soon. _ I nodded towards Layla's shadow. Taking a deep breath I walked inside.

I could hear water trickling through a pipe. I heard birds chirping. Suddenly Nastu came out of no where and hugged me. "I'm so sorry!" Nastu being the proud man and everything suddenly started crying. I looked at him shocked. I smiled softly.. I stroked his hair.. "I know Nastu.. It's not your fault."

Everyone started to hug me and they were also crying. "I'm ashamed of myself.." Erza sniffled

"Crying is manly!" Elfman sobbed. Mira just fell crying.

"Lu-chan!" I turned in the mob and saw Levy running to me. Breaking away from the crowd I ran to Levy. "Levy-chan!" Levy hugged me. I started crying. When we stopped crying we broke apart. Levy turned towards Lisanna who just came in.

"We have a lot to talk about" Levy looked sorrowfully at Lisanna. I nodded. "I know.. But for now… Lets liven up the guild!" Everyone cheered.

Natsu suddenly kissed me. I stood shocked. Soon I was kissing him back. When we pulled apart we hugged, "I missed you my flame dragon." Natsu sniffled.

I looked over to Lisanna and saw a dark aura of hatred. She glared at me before walking out. I sighed.

-Layla's POV-

I settled into my makeshift nest. Hmm what did I not teach Lucy yet.. Oh yea mates.. I sighed. Since she's the princess of dragons, her scent is probably the strongest. No wonder Rogue kept hugging onto her with Sting glaring during the flight. Well she should know about this soon.

-Gajeel's POV-

I felt this weird attraction to Lucy as everyone hugged her. I smirked. Probably the scent of hers since she's the princess and everything. I felt Levy put a hand on my arm.

"Why is all the dragon slayers staring at Lucy like she's the biggest piece of meat in the world?"

I looked around. I saw two unknown dragon slayers staring at Lucy near the door. I of course noticed Nastu's love even before she was a dragon slayer. Laxus was quietly leaning against a wall and seemed to be in deep thought with some glances at Lucy, I smirked.

"Maybe she has the biggest meat." Levy turned red. I knew she thought I was talking about her breasts. "I hate you!" Levy screeched and ran off to Lucy.

I shook my head. She should now who I like by now..

-Lucy's POV-

It's good to be home.. But I still need to talk to Lisanna. Sneaking away from the party, I disguised my scent with mint and walked into the forest."Lisanna?" I took a step. I heard a bush rustle behind me. I went into a stance. A figure came out.

"Lucy…" I noticed it was Lisanna. I ran up to her. "Don't listen to your head! He's evil!" Lisanna laughed. "Oh you mean my teacher? The only one who cares for me? I thought you were the evil one."

I shook my head. "Listen to me! He's Achno-" Lisanna pushed me. "I should kill you right now but I don't have time so I'll wait." Laughing she walked back to the guild. I sat shocked. She doesn't know who her teacher is.

-Lisanna's POV_

That Lucy acting like a know it all! I kicked a rock. As I entered the guild, I noticed the amount of beer the Cana was drinking again. Ahh Fairy Tail is back. I noticed Nastu sitting alone drinking a bottle. I sidled up to him. "Nastu-kun~!" I hooked my arm into his. Nastu stared at Lucy who was coming in.

"What Lisanna? I'm kinda busy now." I pouted. "Natsu-kun! Stay with me!" Natsu stood up and shook me off. "Sorry I'm going over to Lucy." I watched Natsu walk up to Lucy. I felt my anger growing as Lucy and Natsu chatted.

Suddenly Lucy slapped Nastu and ran out. I stared at the red faced Nastu. What happened?

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I was busy with camp and everything. I'll try to update and this is the longer chapter as promised! Oh and just saying, might NOT be a NaLu :P Review and answer poll please!


	10. Chapter 10: What? Mates?

_Previously.._

_-Lisanna's POV-_

_Suddenly Lucy slapped Nastu and ran out. I stared at the red faced Natsu. What happened?_

-Lucy's POV-

I walked through the guild doors after Lisanna. I sighed. I saw Lisanna next to Nastu chatting. I smiled. I love Natsu, dimwit and all, but Lisanna needs Natsu right now. I turned away but right when I turned, Natsu hugged me. Surprised, I leapt out of his arms and turned. "Natsu don't scare me like that!"

Natsu shrugged. I face palmed myself. Natsu looked at his feet. "I wanted to say.. I'm sorry." I stared at him. "For what?" Natsu looked up. "For hurting you. Even before our memories were taken, I still spoke harshly." I smiled. "You've been already forgiven Natsu.."

Natsu smiled. "So.. As a peace offering.., We're kicking Lisanna out for you!" I stared at him, shocked. Natsu's smile widened. "Is that a yes?!"

I slapped him. "Still the same aren't you!" I ran out of the guild doors. When I reached my home, I slammed the door shut and pulled all the blinds. That baka! I sighed. No I don't love him anymore I realized. The kiss was nice, yes, but I didn't feel a connection. He's also the same dimwit as before besides the fact Lisanna needs him to be saved.

I turned on the light and saw a figure sitting on the couch. I took out my whip and lashed the long piece of leather at the stranger. I kicked him and got ready for a punch. I pulled my arm back and pushed my fist towards the stranger's face.

"Woah there blondie!" The stranger cupped my fist, blocking the blow. I looked at the person, finally taking a glance. I quickly jumped back. "Gomenasai!" I shouted before bowing. The stranger standing before me was the lightning dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar.

He smiled. Then it hit me. How did he enter my room! I slapped him before he could block me. "Why are you in my fricking room!"

Laxus put his hands up. "I saw you running and got worried, happy?" I stared at him. "When did you ever start caring for me?" Laxus shrugged. "I don't know.. I feel this weird attraction towards you.. These two Sabers were watching your every move too. Do you know them?"

I rushed over to my bookshelf. I finally found a book called: 'A Dragon's Love' I flipped through the pages and saw a sentence that caught my eye. 'Dragon slayers are attracted to their mate but if they don't know who their mate is, they head for the one with power and beauty.

I shrugged. I didn't know if I was really that beautiful compared to others, but I knew I was powerful and these guys were attracted. I slammed the book shut. "So what does it say?" I looked at Laxus. "Get out of my house."

Laxus looked at me weirdly. "What?" I shoved the book back in place and opened the door. "Get out."Laxus stared at me quizzically. "Why?" I kicked him out before slamming the door shut. I sat down.

Layla…. Why didn't you tell me dragon slayers are weirdos…

-Layla's POV-

I heard Lucy rant off through her mind. I chuckled. Finally figured it out huh.. I thought of my younger days.. "_Layla! Those dragons are being mean to me!" I giggled. "What did they do this time Igneel? Did they take your flaming hot chicken wings again?"_

_ Igneel pouted "No! They took my flaming hot turkey wings!" I just laughed. Igneel suddenly looked around alert. He ducked down. "What's wrong Igneel?" _

_He gasped. "Runn!" I watched Igneel run as Atlas Flame chased him. "What did you do to my cousin!" Igneel blew a raspberry. "We all are cousin's you dimwit!" Atlas Flame ran faster. "You call me a dimwit?! How would you know if you're a dimwit yourself!"_

_ I sighed smiling. It was a good day. I saw a shadow growing bigger on my left. I backed away as a slightly bigger dragon landed. I blushed. "Hi Apollo. The grand white dragon with shimmering scales lied down. _

_"What's up?" I looked up. "I don't know… Dragons, clouds, the sky,…. You know.." Apollo laughed. "No I mean.. How are you doing?" _

_I blushed a darker shade of red.__"Fine. Igneel was fighting with Atlas and those usual stuff." I was blabbing already about the most random subjects already. _

_Apollo turned his head. "That fight looks out of control.. Better help them out. Bye Layla!" Apollo flapped his wings once and soared into the air, landing in between Igneel and Atlas._

_ I sighed as the other female dragons swooned at him while the male dragons crowded me._

-Apollo's POV- ( during the time with Layla in the past)

_I secretly watched Layla as Igneel complained to Layla. I crushed a rock with my fist. No one to complain to Layla! Acting like a baby. Sighing I calmed myself down. No I can't let my emotions get ahead of me. I have to listen to my old master. _

–_I sat in the chair listening to my dragon father. "Listen Apollo.. Never let your emotions get ahead of you… The darkness will cover you and you will harm the ones you don't want to harm.. You won't be in control of your own body or soul." I laughed. "Like that'll ever happen.. But because you're my mentor, I'll listen." – _

_I flew up and landed besides Layla. I saw her blush. "Hi Apollo." I lied down. Before speaking I thought to myself. I must never tell her about my human past. I know how she dislikes them for the fact they killed her mother and father, hunting them down for their magic. For her I declared in my mind. _

_However, I didn't know that Layla had already forgiven the humans as I started to talk. "What's up?"_

-Lucy's POV-

I felt Layla prodding at my mind. I quickly shut my thoughts in a locked box. Dang that Layla I thought in my box. Sheesh at least a warning would be nice. I flopped on the bed. What should I do? I hear loud voices outside I sit up, straining my super dragon slayer ears to reach the conversation.

"Laxus why are you here?!" "Why are you here dimwit?!" "Come on lets not fight.." "Get out you stupid saber!" "Don't call my partner stupid!" "Well you are stu-" I saw a tennis ball fly in my room. I glanced at my glass now broken window and saw four dragon slayers at my window.

Nastu had a bruised eye while Laxus' lip was bleeding. Rogue stood there quietly while Sting touched his bruised cheek lightly. "Hey Luce!" Nastu smiled. "I came to apolog-"

I magically repaired the window making it sound proof. I saw his lips finishing moving. I smiled at them and nodded before changing my expression to a glare that shot Erza's glare over to home.

I shut the curtains, cleaned up the glass, made the whole room soundproof, and made a magic barrier that let in only Levy inside but everyone else too if I gave permission.

I fell back on my bed sighing. Dragons..


	11. Chapter 11: I Tried

-Lucy's POV-

As I was changing into my fancy white gold trimmed dress, I heard a knock on my door. I tied up my dark brown boots and walked up to the door. I peeked through the peephole and saw a tuff of pink hair. I groaned.

I took out the sound proof barrier and heard Natsu whispering. "Happy get down! Shhh.." I looked through the door and saw Natsu kneeling in a black ninja suit along with Happy.

I took a deep breath. I opened the door, kicked Natsu out of the way and sprinted toward the guild. As soon as I was through the doors I heard a groan. I looked to see where the noise came from and saw that it was Lisanna.

I walked toward Lisanna. "Psst! Hey!' Lisanna glared up. "What biatch." I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Lets talk." Soon after the two words, Lisanna grabbed my hand and yanked me into the forest with her. Lisanna sat down.

"Talk about what? You winning Nastu?" I shook my head. "No, the opposite actually. I let a breath out. "I don't like Nastu in that way. I like him as a friend. He's all yours." Lisanna's eyes narrowed. "And why should I believe you?"

I sat down in front of her. "Look. The voice in your head is Achnologia. He's evil!" Lisanna's gaze hardened. "How do you know?" I looked to the sky. "One sec." I thought hard in my mind. Layla come here now.

Soon a large shadow appeared on the forest floor. I heard a thud. "Yes Lucy?" Before Lisanna could scream I yelled. "Wait! It's okay, she's a nice dragon!" Lisanna shuddered. But as soon as the shock went away, her eyes glared again.

"How's this proof?" I looked at Lisanna."This is Layla, an elemental dragon who was mates with Noir heart." I looked up at Layla. "Noir heart is Achnologia, a dark dragon of course.

Lisanna kept her gaze. "How do I know you aren't lying? I sighed in exasperation. "Lisan-" I was interrupted. "Lucy." I slumped. "What." Layla looked down. "I don't think it's working. She still doesn't trust you and Achnologia is part of her mind. I sense it."

I looked back at Lisanna. "Do you believe me?" Lisanna stood up. "No." I watched Lisanna watch back to the guild. Layla looked at me sadly. It's no use. It's too late." I walked back to the guild.

"You can go now Layla." I heard the flap of wings. I suddenly felt someone behind me.

I immediately turned around and gave the person a swinging kick..

"Ow!" "Ouch" "Groan…" "Bwahh." I looked and saw four dragon slayers lying down. Oh not person I meant 'people'. I smirked and made a hammer appear.I conked them all on the head knocking them out.

I took out a permanent marker and drew on their faces. Ha wait till they wake up. I put a room of mirrors with a door and put them inside. Just wait….

-Jellal's POV-

I stifled a laugh when I heard screaming in the room of mirrors. Lucy sure knows how to punish people.

Soon I had a image of Virgo dancing asking for punishment. I blushed and sat down. I soon sighed. I had yet failed again. I couldn't stop Lisanna becoming the dark dragon slayer. I only asked Rufus to alter the memory so Lucy could train just in case and so Lisanna could be happy with Nastu without falling back.

But Levy being on the verge of finding the truth, made us tell it since it would be worse with Levy explaining. I leaned against a big boulder. I suddenly saw a shadow hovering above my face. I sit up to see the face.

"Lisanna…" The white haired mage sat next to me. "So Lucy's destined to be with the stars eh?" I looked down. Lisanna stared into the sky angrily. "She has to be the bright star that catches Natsu's interest huh!" Lisanna stands up.

"She will be among the stars in the heavens when I'm done with her." She glances at me giggling. "Opps you weren't supposed to hear that." I soon black out. The last thing I see is Lisanna skipping away..

-Rufus' POV-

I shook Jellal. "Wake up sleeping beauty!" Jellal turns over and groans. "Go away Erza and let me sleep for once!" I chuckled.

But in all laughter, I thought to myself. Why is Jellal sleeping in the forest? I look through his most recent memory. Hmm someone altered his memory. This is going to take a while. I stand up heading for Fairy Tail.

"Levy!" I run over to the bookworm. "Hey can you help me restore Jellal's memory?" I thought again. And possibly help my memory to remember you marrying me. Soon a shadow hovers over me. I look up and saw a angry Gajeel.

"Flirt." Gajeel muttered. I spluttered. "Says the man that gives girls nicknames!" Gajeel glowered at me. "What?!" I try to look cool. "I'm the master of calling girls the way they want to be ca-." a crash could be heard. Of course I heard it since I was in the crash. I sighed.

All the good girls are taken huh..

-No one's POV-

Nastu woke up woozy from the blow before. "What th-." Sting clouted him in the ear. "Why did you humiliate me in front of Lector?!"

Lector sniffled. "Sting-kun you look… you look.. horrible!" Lector runs out sobbing. Nastu glares at him. "It wasn't me! It must have been Rogue!" We looked around and saw a shadow. The shadow sighed. "Don't look at me… its too…" we could hear him leave through the open door.

Soon Laxus wakes up. "Where's Gajeel?" Nastu sniffed the air. "I don't really kno-" Natsu's eyes froze. Sting looks up. "What?" Natsu looked around. "I smell a dragon.. in the guild but it's scent.. smelling weird…" Natsu walks out towards the guild with the other two dragon slayers. As soon as the doors were reached, a dark aura was sensed.

_What the?!_

* * *

_Hey sorry for not updating! I'm really busy now but I'll try my best to update! The poll is tied with Nastu and Jellal so keep the votes coming! Review and follow!_


	12. Chapter 12: Reborn

-Lucy's POV-

After I put the guys in that room of mirrors, I decided to take a walk. I hummed as I walked on the rim of the sidewalk to the nearby lake.

A nearby fisherman yells out. "Be careful there, young-miss!"

Using my senses, I heard him mutter about teenagers and how they don't respect their elders. I smiled I walked over the magic shop to find the door locked. I walked over to the next magic shop. The red sign that said closed was flashing. That's strange, why would the shops be closed? I kept walking around. Sudden yells blasted through one of the store doors. Immediately, I began to run toward the sound.

I peeked my head through the door and saw two people in a store owner was one of them. "No you evil being! Don't haunt me!"

The other person suddenly casted a dark spell. "Dark Force!".

I began to back out. I could see the building cracking with a loud boom. I quickly casted a buff that made me faster then Erza in her flight armor.

"Vernier!" I ran toward the guild. Something bad is happening. The magic stores are closed and these people are casting dark magic. As I arrive, I see that the doors are shut; with laughter in the air. Relief flooded me. Thank goodness they're safe. A clear voice rang out.

"Hey!" I turn and see Natsu Dragneel and two other dragon slayers, Laxus Dreyar and Sting Eucliffe. I began to laugh. "You! Your faces!" All three men pouted.

Nastu shouted. "Oh yea! Where did Gajeel go?! Im going to crush him for humiliating us!"

"No I will!"

"I will!"

I began to relax. Nothing happened besides the fact that a huge death-like aura drowned the laughter. Dark aura?! We all glanced toward the doors. I quickly went through the guild doors, slamming the doors open.

"Is everybody alright?!" My voice echoed through out the room. Everyone stared at me, mid-sip of their beer or in a mid-laugh. I blinked in confusion. The aura was still there yet people were still dancing? Suddenly my view of the guild shattered. An illusion.

All my guildmates were on the floor crying. I could see blood and scratches on every single guildmate with Wendy trying to heal them with great difficulty. Rushing to help her, I quickly dodged around the fallen bodies.

"Wendy what happened?!" I began to heal Wendy's wounds.

"Ah.." Wendy began to take in large gasps of air. "We got rushed… By some guy in a hood… They were looking for.. you.." She suddenly slumped backward, almost falling and hitting her head.

Quickly catching her, I laid her down softly. Minna… Who would?…. I immediately tried casting a major healing spell.

"Sky dragon'..-!" I was interrupted with a blast of magic from a guy under a hood. "You!" I charged at him, getting ready to attack. "Iron dragon's Ro-" I stopped mid-spell as the figure pulled down the hood.

"Jellal?!" Jellal grabbed me and wrapped me with a magic binding rope. Tch.. still underestimates my power. "Holy Nova!" Using an attack that is famously known by the user, Sting Eucliffe himself, I slashed through the bonds and Jellal before the rope went into act. Jellal flies backwards as I heal a small group at a time.

"Sky dragon's Healing Spell!" Soon everyone was groaning and gripping their heads. Oh yea there's still those three dragon slayers. "Hey you three!" I point at Natsu.

"Carry the most injured into the emergency room." I look at Sting.

"Help Natsu stop the bleeding on all the injured and begin to get everyone in bed." I point outside.

"Laxus. Get Porlyusica. Now."

All three begin to follow orders. Running over to Jellal, I began to do mini heals on the people near me. I kneel next to Jellal and put my hands on his chest. "Sky dragon's Healing Spell."

Jellal sits up. "Lucy I-"

I interrupted him. "Tried to capture me? Why? Are we not friends?"

Jellal shook his head. "No the hooded man, not me by the way, need you so I tried to take you by force, knowing you wouldn't leave your friends.

I smiled. "Baka." I poked his head. "But! I'm not going anywhere until my nakama are healed."

A old women with pink hair walked in. "I see.. I hate humans! You! Makarov's son!" She points at Laxus with a crooked finger. "Did Makarov not teach you about manners and about sending me to my most hated place?!" Murmuring under her breath, she heads for the emergency room.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll come. Only cause I want to."

Jellal gives a tilted grin. "Alright let see what this mystery guy wants." Walking with Jellal, I went along the road while the sun set. Soon we reached some sort of cavern.

Jellal nods at me. "I'll be right behind you." I took a deep breath. I walk in and shout out.

"Why did you hurt my nakama! What do you want with me?!" My voice echos, traveling deep in the cavern.

A hooded figure walks up. "I need you to heal someone for me. Only you can."

I steam up. "Why should I? You hurt my friends."

The figure turns around. "They attacked first, refusing. I was defending myself."

Hmm that's a good reason. "Fine." I follow him until he stops before a nest.

"Heal this baby dragon."

I look down and saw a small baby black dragon with blue markings. He looks familiar.

"Okay then." I put my hands on the dragon. Memories flashed in my head.

"_Apollo catch!" A plate of turkey wings are tossed towards me. I catch it and began to fly. "No fair! I can't fly yet!" A smaller red dragon hopped toward me. "I stick out my tongue. "Apollo play nice!" I looked at the one who spoke, Layla. I blushed. "Okay." I handed the red dragon his food. He smiled a toothy grin. "Arigato!" Layla shook her head. "Igneel! You should say and add __**san**__ to his name for he is a noble!" Layla smiles. "Gomen. He's a ruckus." I laugh. "We were all once like that."_

I keep my hand there shocked. Is this Achnologia reborned? Why does he need to be reborned? isn't he still alive? Either way, I gotta do something..I shrug. "He's healthy so what's wrong?"

The hooded man petted the dragon. "He needs his memory fixed."

I look at him. "What's wrong with it?" The hooded man looked sorrowfully at the dragon. "He was my apprentice so I need you to kill his memory and take him with you. As you guessed, he's Noir Heart, formerly Apollo. A part of him lives in a Strauss but I can't kill my apprentice."

I nodded. I picked up the dragon and rewinded his memory to the beginning of the day.

"Mama?" The dragon whimpered. I stroked his scales. "May I ask? How did he become like this?"

The man in the hood walked out. "I can't say yet, No. Not yet." I nodded.

I headed for home with the sleeping baby dragon.

What will Layla say?


	13. Chapter 13: Obsidian

-Layla's POV-

I watched through Lucy's eyes as she picks up Noir Heart. I sighed. He sure did look different when he was born the first time. It was weird though, how he already knew the dragon language and human speech right at birth.

_I watched my mom's friend, as she began to let her little dragonet suckle. I peeked over her tail and saw a beautiful white dragon like me. His scales shimmered like a rainbow and baby muscle can be seen. Me being only a month old, didn't understand why everyone was protective. _

_My mother, the queen bent down. "Layla, my friend's son is the dragon prince. You two are to be wed when you're older." _

_I glared at the little dragon. He yawned. "Whatever." I stomped away with my anger. I choose who I like and who I'm to wed!" _

_Suddenly, my mom's friend yelped. Her yelping was drowned by gasps of shock. I listened with my extraordinary ears._

_ "Mama.. I'm hungry." I hear the baby dragon whimper. He's talking?! I soon see him flying with great difficulty. _

_"Apollo! Come back here!" The dragon flies until he lands before me. He gazed at my already grown gold markings of what dragon I was. An elemental dragon. He oohed and ahhed at my sparkling scales with the sun just rising. I looked at him. He had pure black eyes with a little twinkle. _

_"Mama! This dragon keeps staring." I wondered how he could talk. I launched off the hill._

_ "Atlas lets play!" The dragon made out of fire suddenly was right next to me. "Hot potato!" a hot fireball came toward me. Catching it quickly, I threw it back to him. _

_"Let me play!" Apollo stumbled toward the flame. I quickly catch the ball._

_ "Atlas put it out for now" I grumped. Atlas turned the flame off with a flick of a claw. _

_"Aw man! No fun." _

_I agreed._

I looked carefully and saw the twinkle in the reborn of Noir Heart. The little spark of life in his dark orbs. I looked sadly. That little 'spark' had died out when Achnologia went evil. Like Lisanna. I have to save her this time. How did Noir Heart get reborned though?

-Lucy's POV-

I nuzzled the baby dragon. He squeaked and hid in the blanket. I snapped my fingers and teleported myself and Jellal to my house. I prepare a small white crib with a little dragon stuffed toy. I out the crib inside the guest room and put a soft blanked on top. I lay Achnologia in the crib. "What's your name?" The baby dragon sneezes. I think to myself. I can't call him Apollo or Achnologia. Hmm.. "How about Obsidian? For your black scales. He starts laughing.

I soon hear a shout"What do dragons eat?!"

I shout back. "Jellal just get a slab of meat!" Jellal soon comes in with a slice of meat on a plate he gives it to Obsidian which gets gobbled up quickly.

"What should we do?"

I sigh. "I can't care for him. No time, Nastu, training….. I should leave him with Layla… A dragon should care for another. I send a mental message to Layla explaining about Obsidian. I touch the dragon's head. He poofs into a cloud and floats away. "He's off to Layla." I sigh. How did getting kicked out of the guild come to this?! What did that man mean by apprentice anyway?

-Natsu's POV-

Wheres Lucy? She just ran off with Jellal. I thought Jellal was with Erza, that two-timing wizard. The Magic Games are soon.. I hope we win! I bet I will be on it of course, with Erza, Gray possibly, maybe Gajeel, and of course, Lucy!" I hear the door open.

"Lucy!" I run up to the blonde mage. She side steps and checks on the ones still healing.

I pout. "Lucy! Why did you ignore me?"

She shakes her head. "Boys… I wonder.."

I puff up. "Lucy duel me then!"

Lucy holds out a palm. I brace myself. She disappears. The he- I get pushed by her palm on my head. I grip my head. Cheater..

"I'm not a cheater." She smirks. "I'm just stronger." I burn red but calms down. Lucy's pretty brown eyes. Her gold locks. Her beaut-

Lisanna buts in. "Hey Nastu-kun!" She sidles up to me. "I got stronger! Watch!" She pulls out a gold key. "Gate of the Paired Fish.. Pisces!" The mother and son appear slightly tires and wounded. They hold hands. "Unison Raid!" They attack the air.

I yawn. "Lucy and Juvia did that even before she became a dragon slayer. Lisanna's face falls.

Lucy smacks me. "Be nice meathead."

She stalks off with Lisanna calling out. "I can defend myself!"

I sigh. Why do so many men like Lucy?

Well I know why but still….

-Lucy's POV-

That Natsu being a jerk as usual. I look at the job request board. Hmm. "400,000 jewels for capturing a man who keeps proposing. Meh easy." I pick it out.

"Mira-chan! May I go on this job?"

Mira turns. "Of course Lucy! Free milkshake?" Mra has been offering free items since the day she remembered me.

"It's fine Mira! I told you, I don't need free stuff! Thanks though!" I walk out. I could easily smell Natsu behind me. I snap twice. I teleport with Natsu to a cold mountain. Snapping once, I teleport to my destination. I arrive at a fancy mansion. I knock.

The door opens with a butler's head poking out. "You are?"

I hold out my hand with my mark. "Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail. I'm here for the job you put up."

The butler opens the door widely. He gestures me in. "Come in! Come in!"

I walk inside. It doesn't look much different to my old house. "Um what is the problem exactly?"

The butler motions me to follow. "I'll explain later. I follow him to the third floor.

"Princess Hisui?" The butler knows on a fancy white door. Hisui? I heard that name before.. A slim petite young woman with light wavy green hair opens the door. She has large green eyes and is wearing a tiara a with seven gems. She has a pair of earrings with large gems and a large pendent. Wait. The princess of Fiore?!

I stare. "Are you not the princess of Fiore?!"

The girl nods. "I am Princesses Hisui E. Fiore, the princess of Fiore. There has a been a man stalking me and non of my guards can find him so I need you to track him down."

I tilt my head. "Why are you not in your kingdom?"

The princess shrugs. "The man is wandering near the castle. I need you to get him for he is annoying and powerful. He's a mage and he uses water dragon slaying magic.

I nod. "Okay I'll try my best your highness. I bow and snap. Right at that moment, the princess murmurs.

"Jude-sama's daughter huh…"


End file.
